


On bare feet

by blue_butterfly



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Arguing, Cranky Aidan, Dean is a sensitive little soul, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, happy end, says stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/pseuds/blue_butterfly
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt:"Could you do an aidean where one of them is just in a really pissy mood and the other comes up to them all playful and the moody one is just like "JESUS CHRIST NOT RIGHT NOW" and the other just sneaks off with his tail between his legs and the moody one feel all bad and goes after them and cue hurt/comfort?"I did my best ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a recent tumblr glitch that resulted in my account being temporarily deleted, I almost lost all my fics and thus decided to start posting all my works here, just to be safe.
> 
> This is one of my very early works for the fandom.

 

He really hadn’t meant to say that.

Whatever it was that had gotten into Aidan at that moment, he sure as hell hadn’t wanted to snap like that. Maybe the words had come out harsher than intended, or maybe it was the curse that accompanied them - one thing or another, he really, _really_ had not wanted to hurt anyone, especially not his boyfriend _(he quite liked the sound of that word now that it was referring to **his** boyfriend)_. Not since their relationship was still a delicate one with only few people let in on the fact that they were now best friends who dated, and maybe a little bit more. And especially not after a night such as last when they had made out for hours on the couch in Aidan’s little flat after watching a movie together.

It was the first time ever that one had actually spent the night at the other’s place, and it had been going so well. Eventually they had ended up in Aidan’s bed together, not doing much except kissing and exploring each other with their hands and mouths ( _them having agreed they were both not quite ready for another step yet)_ and the morning had found them wrapped up tightly in an intimate embrace; limbs entwined and a happy smile on both their faces. Everything could have been so perfect.

Just that Aidan wasn’t good with mornings _(not at ALL)_ and that he was severely undercaffeinated by the time they arrived on set _('the delivery van was stuck in traffic', was the explanation offered by the catering lady for the lack of black, hot, extra-strong beverages)_ and make-up had taken forever _(the bloody wig kept slipping off which was partially due to super-curly hair after a long and mostly sleepless night; thank god no one commented on that)_ ; then he repeatedly messed up his acting and his lines _(he’d twice said ‘paradise’ instead of 'parasites’ and kept calling Bilbo 'Mister Bloggins’)_ ; he tripped over a log and twisted his knee _(well, he twisted it when he kicked the log out of the way after tripping over it)_ ; missed out on the last chicken chorizo sandwich at lunch _(he’d never admit it was because he couldn’t decide what he wanted at first)_ and if that weren’t enough already, a friend back home texted him during one of the breaks with shitty news. 

All in all, the day would have been better spent by staying in bed, and Aidan’s glare of doom told everyone who looked at him to better stay a good distance away unless they were in for a good measure of Irish wrath unleashed over their heads ( _said wrath being a force to be reckoned with, as most of the cast already knew)_. Dean, however, couldn’t see the thunderstorm brewing on Aidan’s face because he was approaching from behind; and he sincerely couldn’t know it was just about the worst moment to talk to his boyfriend when Aidan was just texting back a polite 'bloody fucking bollocks’ to his friend. 

In his defence, Aidan _was_ startled when a pair of arms all of a sudden wrapped around his waist from behind and someone rested their chin on his shoulder and breathed hotly into his ear. He almost dropped his phone to the ground in shock, and the small yelp that escaped him when said hands began tickling his sensitive sides was everything but dignified.

It didn’t justify what he said though. Aidan knew that Dean had no fault in this. What made it even worse was the fact that it was actually the very first time Dean had openly and publicly touched Aidan other than as a friend. Until now, it had been Aidan who could barely keep his hands off the other man no matter their surroundings while Dean was still a bit reserved when it came to that. Up until today. Aidan had no idea what exactly had put Dean in such a playful spirit and under any other circumstances he’d have been happy about it, but right then he’d been pissed off and in a foul mood and….

…he’d fucked it up. Royally.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, what are you up to?! Not right now!!” he shouted as he jumped up and pushed away from the Kiwi _(or pushed him away, more accurately)_.

The angry stare quickly dissolved into nothing when Aidan saw Dean’s face falling, his mouth opening and closing again as he swallowed thickly. A broken look was in his blue eyes and Aidan immediately regretted his outbreak.

“Right…,” the blond whispered at the same time that Aidan stepped forward and said “Dean…,” his voice holding an edge of pain because he knew what an idiot he had been. He wanted to apologize and make amends; he wanted nothing more than to take his boyfriend into his arms right then and there. He hated that hurt look on Dean’s face and even more so he hated the fact that it was him who had put it there.

He reached out for Dean but the other man actually took a step back and there was a look in his eyes as if he’d been slapped. 

“Dean, I’m so…”

“Don’t!” the blond said, raising his hands palm-outwards as if to fend him off. “Just don’t."

Then he turned around and walked away. Aidan released a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and slumped down against one of the fake tree stumps. 

Great. Fucking. Great.

He spent the rest of the break wailing over his own stupidity. Dean returned after a while but stayed away from him, and the scenes they had together were strained and tense. Every advance on Aidan’s part was met with that hurt look from blue eyes and an immediate cold shoulder, up to the point where even the others noticed something was amiss. Not that he could blame Dean for his reactions. 

When filming was done they parted wordlessly, not even exchanging a word at make-up, or a goodbye. Aidan felt like shit by the time he reached home and slumped down in front of the TV, flicking it on but not really paying attention to it. Twenty-four hours ago he’d been in exactly the same spot, with Dean leaning against him and a hand underneath each other’s shirts. He’d sincerely hoped to repeat that tonight, but due to being a loud-mouthed, moody idiot he’d managed to hurt his boyfriend and damage their relationship probably beyond repair. That thought sent tears to his eyes and he had to grab one of the pillows to sink his face into, crying into it for the better part of an hour. 

For a moment, he contemplated getting drunk afterwards ( _that extra stash of Guinness he’d bought earlier that week began to look really friendly)_. Just it wouldn’t change anything about the situation. It wouldn’t change that Dean was upset and that Aidan was now being single again. God, it **hurt**. And if it already hurt him so much, he could only imagine how Dean must feel. 

Shit.

He opened a book to distract himself, but couldn’t concentrate. He looked into the fridge, but wasn’t hungry. He went to bed, but couldn’t sleep. So, after tossing and turning for two hours or more Aidan eventually swung himself out of the bed, not able to bear the pressure any minute longer. He missed Dean, missed him with every fibre of his heart and he needed to see him, needed to tell him he was sorry and most of all he needed to chase away that haunted look in those beautiful eyes. 

Of course Dean wouldn’t be answering the phone, so that left only one option. Aidan shrugged into a pair of jeans and grabbed his jacket and keys from the table. At this time at night there were no buses and a taxi wasn’t anywhere in sight, so he took to walking, running even. Dean’s house was literally at the other end of town and it took Aidan almost an hour to get there but in the end he stood in front of the white door and alternated between frantically pushing the door bell and hammering against the wood with his hands.

The house was dark already; he just hoped that Dean was only asleep and had not gone out.

For a few torturing minutes he stood out there in the dark until finally a light went on in the hall and the door cracked open, revealing Dean in pyjama pants, a worn blue t-shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Aidan had to smile at the way Dean’s blond hair, usually so neat, was now mussed and unruly from sleep. He longed to run his fingers through those locks.

Dean squinted sleepy eyes at him and looked him over from head to toe.

“’s fuckin’ cold outside. Why have you got no shirt and shoes on?”

Aidan must have looked just as confused as Dean when he realized he had indeed completely forgotten to throw on a shirt and was just wearing his leather jacket; and he’d walked all the way to Dean’s house on bare feet. 

“Uh, I…I was…I just..” Aidan began, broke off and started anew, fiddling to find the right words for what he wanted to say. “I needed to talk to you”, he finally pleaded. “Please, can I come in?”

For a split second he thought Dean would say no. Then the blond man shrugged and stepped aside, holding the door open for him. He was led into the living room where he sat down on the white leather couch, although he noticed that Dean kept to the other end of the room, well away from him, leaning against the island counter of the open kitchen area.

Again Aidan didn’t know what to say, where to start. The whole elaborate speech he had prepared on the way had vanished from his head, leaving him just staring at Dean.

“So,” the other man prompted. “Talk?”

“Yeah, I…um, Dean, I’m…I just..it’s..”.

Fuck, it wasn’t going to work that way. Not if he kept stuttering like that _(in fact, Aidan had never been that nervous in his entire life, neither on stage or set nor at the casting for the Hobbit)._  


“Dean, I’m sorry,” he finally blurted out. “So, so sorry. Please believe me. I…I wasn’t thinking when I said that. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry…please…” 

It all came gushing out with hardly a break but Dean wasn’t looking at him, in fact he even turned away from Aidan and kept his gaze fixed on the counter surface where his fingers were tracing nonsensical patterns; his other hand clutching the glass  of water he had poured himself earlier. Aidan wasn’t sure but the redness in Dean’s eyes could only mean that he had been crying, and Aidan felt even worse for being the cause of it.

“You could have told me, you know,” Dean said finally; his voice raising hardly above a whisper. “You could just have told me and I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Told you what, Dean?” Aidan asked at a loss as to what the other man was referring to.

“That you’re ashamed of it. Of us. That you don’t want anyone to know.”

There were definitely tears choking the Kiwi’s voice now though Dean strained hard not to shed them.

“What? Dean, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you pushing me away, Aidan!”

“And I said I’m sorry, I truly am - but what does that have to do with me being ashamed of anything?”

“Don’t play with me like that!” the blond shouted. “You know perfectly well what I mean. I always thought you were the one who couldn’t wait to go public, to let everybody know we’re an item. I had the impression you were good with the others knowing about us. As it turns out, I was wrong and you don’t even want me near you except at night.”

Slowly, it began to dawn onto the Irishman what Dean was referring to. Aidan’s jaw literally dropped when realization finally hit him.

“You…? Dean! You really thought I pushed you and shouted at you because I was angry with you?! Because you showed your affection and I didn’t want that?”

“Well, why else would you do it?” He looked away again.

“Oh god, Dean..I’ve never even seen it that way. Oh my god…I…I knew I hurt you but I had no idea…” Aidan stuttered again, almost manic now. He needed to get through to his boyfriend, he needed Dean to understand…

“Dean, it was never meant that way. I…it had nothing to do with you altogether; you were just unlucky enough to walk in on me in a bad moment. I was so pissed off…but not at you, certainly not at you, and certainly not ashamed of anything to do with you, you’ve got to believe me, please.” 

He was begging now and he would even go down on his knees if that only made Dean listen to him. Aidan could physically feel the other man’s retreat; the more he was talking, the more it seemed than Dean locked himself away in a virtual shell, not even listening to Aidan’s pleas and explanantions.

“I’m such a cranky bastard, I know that…god, and now I’ve fucked up the most precious thing I ever had just because of some stupid mood. I’m such an idiot. How could I ever be ashamed of you when all I want is the whole world to know how much I love you.”

There it was. 

He’d just said what he’d always been afraid to say because it seemed such a big step and he didn’t know if he was ready for all the implications that came with those three words; but on the verge of losing Dean those words had come out so easily and naturally he simply knew they were true.

Apparently, the sudden confession had shocked Dean to the core as well for he was just staring at Aidan, open-mouthed, and Aidan stared right back.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I…please accept my apology?” Aidan began blabbering again into the silence, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he became more and more frantic. “I will..I just want to make everything alright again between us; I just…I…I don’t want to lose you, Dean. I’ll do everything I can to make this right, everything you ask of me…please, just let me prove it…I’ll even… ”

“Oh, shut up!” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “You came for me bare foot through half of Wellington, I don’t know what could possibly be more of a proof. Come here, you cranky bastard.”

Surprise lasted only for about a second, then Aidan literally jumped up and wrapped Dean in a tight embrace.  "Thank you," he whispered. Laughing with joy at the second chance he’d been given, he whisked the smaller man off his feet and whirled him around before lifting Dean up onto the counter.

“You’re so cute and sweet. I want to kiss you…I want to kiss you all the time and hold you and never let go. Can I..can I just hold you, please?” He pleaded.

“Yeah sure.” Aidan could still see hesitation in those lovely blue eyes and just the tiniest bit of hurt. What could he do to make everything right again? 

“But no pushing me around anymore, okay? I don’t like being pushed and shouted at.”

Aidan nodded. “I promise, nay, I swear.” He ran his hand up his boyfriend’s cheek and through his hair (finally, he had his hands in that lovely hair). “I won’t let my moods get the better of me again.”

Dean looked up at him then. “Did you mean it? What you said before? That you love me?”

Aidan gave him a loving smile and nuzzled his face in the hollow of Dean’s neck. “Course I mean it,” he murmured and placed a small kiss against the sensitive skin there, eliciting a shiver from his lover. “I’ll say it over and over again for the rest of my life if that’s what makes you happy.” Another kiss earned him another of those sexy shivers.

“I love you,” he whispered, moving from Dean’s neck to his lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

—-

Epilogue

Aidan stretched lazily on the bed, blinking one eye at the red numbers on the clock. It was way past any decent time, almost morning to be exact. Time had been forgotten completely during their rounds of repeated love-making that night.

 "We’ll be late for work tomorrow", Aidan yawned, rolling over so he came to lay half atop his lover. Dean looked up at him, shaking his head. "Tomorrow’s Saturday, Aidan. We don’t work on Saturdays".

“Oh…”

“I can’t believe what a dork I have for a boyfriend,” Dean chuckled and kissed the tip of Aidan’s nose.


End file.
